


the starting lineup

by guiltybydesign



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Tendou Satori, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangbang, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Smut, This is pure filth, Top Semi Eita, aha fock, hope u like cs its a special way overdue, jfc just take it, omigod the tags r so weeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltybydesign/pseuds/guiltybydesign
Summary: one little quick sexcapade in the locker room transcended into something more.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	the starting lineup

**Author's Note:**

> jared, 19, pure sex and filth and vv self-indulgent pls go away if u hate to see it !  
> also posted on my tumblr hence the shittily done banner ok tnx bye

you never would've thought that you'd get into this sort of predicament in all years of high school much less in college. needless to say, you weren't exactly complaining. but where to begin? well, your dear and oh-so lovable boyfriend, **taichi kawanishi** , had called you over for a little bit of assistance. who were you to deny him?

you originally thought he had left something in his room and needed you to pick something up, but much to your surprise, he insisted you go over to the boy's gym locker room immediately. as indecent as it was, it was a circumstance where things happened to escalate albeit a bit too smoothly and undeniably _hot_.

"ahh _—_ ta-taichi, _please_ ," soft whines left your lips as the ginger's nimble fingers rub pleasant patterns of circles over your clothed sex, a dense, lazy grin curled up on his relaxed expression as if he wasn't doing something inexplicably lewd in a semi-public place. he nibbles on your ear, pleased at the breathy moan you let out. "now who's getting all hot and bothered?" a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest, fingers still toying with the outline of your labia through your drenched panties. it annoyed you to no end on what a _fucking_ tease kawanishi was. a part of you knew he only acted this way because of the chance that there was for you two to get caught.

he purposely asked of you to head over to the locker room just right before their training was going to start. _what a little prick_.

kawanishi's thumb prodded at your sensitive heat, with a free hand groping and squeezing your chest through your school uniform. it didn't help that the school skirt was ridiculously short on you. you let out yet another heavy sigh, biting back a moan for you knew it would echo throughout the spacious locker room. "h-haa.. taichi, stop being a tease," you pant, gripping tightly on his gym uniform. he's been suppressing the urge to even let a single finger slip between your folds and make you come undone with just his fingers alone.

"let me enjoy this, love," he cooed, leaning in to gently suck on your neck, drawling out a soft moan as he firmly presses two digits on your sheen wetness. you shift your hips to grind yourself on his fingers but he pulls you back, hand flying up from your breast to pull your hair and tilt your head back. "ah, ah, ah~ naughty girl. when did i permit you to move, hm?" dark coffee-colored eyes narrowed at your small, fluctuating form. you were this wet already from minutes of fooling around? _what a horny bitch_.

kawanishi removes the hand wrapped around your now untidy, disheveled hair to roughly cup your chin, placing wet kisses all over your cheeks before planting a hot and harsh smack on your mouth, tongue forcing you to open wide and let him invade the slick warmth of yours. he removes the hand rubbing on your cunt to take a hold of your thigh and pull your lower body towards his, making sure you felt every inch of his raging boner. "h-hah--!" your lips quivered against his sinful tongue. _you want more_.

your moans were all poured into kawanishi's mouth, the latter grunting as he thrusts his hips rigidly and impatiently. desperate for friction - it was so ardent. the air in the room has become hazy, your body heat radiating off from each other as you rutted against your clothed raging arousals, bucking into each other like rabbits. he plants sloppy open-mouthed kisses over your neck, grunting as his firm grip tightened to have your clit grind on his erection. too invested in each other's rapture, neither of you hear the sound of the locker door opening and shutting with a light click, a couple of footsteps passing by with distinct chatter.

"agh, that taichi! where the hell is he? he was supposed to be at practice minutes ago _—_ " shirabu abruptly stops when he heard a loud moan that bellowed throughout the room. semi shoots a discerning look at his classmate, motioning for the former to check around the next row. to his and semi's perpetual astonishment (maybe a hint of intrigue), words could not describe the condition they found you both in.

"w-wha-" shirabu stutters over his words as his cheeks heated up from the very, _very_ inappropriate situation they lurched upon. semi remained speechless, though his expression seemed to falter when he realizes that it was _you_ after his initial turbulence. " _what the fuck, taichi?!_ " the copper-haired young setter squawked incredulously, the heat from his face flared to his neck.

kawanishi huffs, disappointed at the interruption. though, it seems as though shirabu doesn't even feel a hint of shame upon being able to witness his private time with you. moreover, he gains a stupidly suggestive idea out of it. "hey, shirabu," kawanishi pauses, giving you a side-eye as he motions for you to get in front of him. you do as he asks while you attempt to calm down the ecstasy running its course through your bloodstream.

"take a good look at (name), doesn't she look so ruined? i haven't even touched her properly. don't you wanna touch her?" you whip your gaze to your boyfriend with wide eyes, heart thumping at the thought of even fucking shirabu kenjirou - his best friend. the hothead sputters once more at the offer. he looked so cute flustered. "don't you want to fuck her with your fingers? i bet you do," your carrot-haired lover moves away from you, stepping closer to the shorter male all with a calm expression - yet, the glint in his hooded eyes hint at other enticing concepts. 

"i believe it's the same fingers that you use to jerk your cock while you moan her name while i'm not in the dorms, am i right?" his words shook shirabu to his core. the thought of capturing the chance to fuck you in the locker room was so, so _dirty_. he felt his cock twitch in his pants. it was so tempting. from the side, a massive blush was embellished on your gratified expression. you felt overwhelmed and downright needy at the idea of having both your boyfriend's and shirabu's cock fill you up.

"will you be fine with that, love?" kawanishi calls out without even sparing a glance at you. you squished your thighs together, your cunt trickling with pure wetness and the desire to be fucked. "y-yes. please, shirabu _—_ i need you. i need you both," you wobbled as kawanishi urged you to come forward. "now."

shirabu recovers from his flustered state, now choosing to move behind you and help you out of your blouse, leaving a soft kiss on your shoulder. smiling, you let him assist you with the removal of each button. with all the feats happening, semi just observed with an intense stare, unconsciously biting on his bottom lip at the show unfolding before him. 

"don't wanna join, semi-senpai?" you called out for the ash-blonde cast away from your threesome, intent on having the competitive male join in on the fun. he exhales through his nose, giving you a sharp, narrow stare clouded with a hint of ambition and lust. "i plan to, but i don't think you're ready for me, princess." 

his hoarse voice made your spine shiver. your folds seem to clench even more, making your mouthwater by just thinking of his crotch. your eyes, full of neediness gloss over his glare, and- " _pay attention to me_ ," shirabu placed soft kisses on your neck, diverting your attention back to his ministrations while kawanishi successfully removed your soaked panties, letting it fall to your ankles. the cold yet humid air made your dripping cunt throb from so much want. kawanishi chuckles from the sleek wetness dripping from your inner thighs, hand reaching down to rub your needy pussy. you let out a quiet mewl while you leaned back against shirabu, whose kisses turned into soft sucks of skin and love bites. the pleasure you received from the pair was sensual but so painstakingly slow. "kenjirou, taichi, please - fuck—!" 

another set of hands managed to find its way to your sensitive hole. shirabu's pretty fingers slid in way too smoothly between your wet folds, further invading your velvety walls, evoking a pleasured moan from your throat. two fingers were knuckle-deep, thrusting in and out at a moderate pace to properly stretch you. your erotic pleas only spurred on the rust-colored haired male, making him dig in his teeth on your bare neck, sucking on the soft skin between his teeth. "please what?" kawanishi whispers against your ear, slender fingers picking up the pace on aggressively rubbing your sensitive nub. 

shirabu fondles your breasts with a free hand once you were rid of your blouse, reaching under your [f.c] lacy bra to cup and squeeze the soft skin hidden from view. "a-ah.. please, fuck me _—_ i need it.. need you both _now,_ " your dire and needy plea made shirabu groan as he rubs his throbbing erection on your rear, panting on your shoulder brazenly. by now, the only thing you had on was your skirt; any article of clothing has been fully stripped save for your bottoms.

" _that's my good girl,"_ kawanishi slips his pulsing cock out of his boxers, rubbing the tip against your slick pussy, groaning at the damp slick of your heat just begging to be stuffed. he waits for shirabu to do the same, the latter quickly pulled down his shorts, dick springing out with precum as he positioned it on your behind. your lover takes a firm grip of your hip, lifting a part of your skirt; sliding his erection inside you till he was balls deep in your tightness. you both moan at the sweet sensation, panting and groaning as he stayed still for you to adjust. 

shirabu gives his dick two quick pumps before letting it prod at your butthole. "let me know if it hurts, alright?" you tensed as his shaft entered you slowly to ease you from the fact that you were getting stuffed chock-full. semi had sat down on one of the benches with his hand trailing down to palm his straining erection through his gym shorts, sighing as he continued to ogle at you three. shirabu grunts at the sheer tightness of your hole; stilling for you to adjust. you panted, tapping on kawanishi and shirabu's arm to signal them that it was okay to move.

kawanishi moved his hips, starting at a slow pace; teasingly pulling out before thrusting back his dick with a sharp jut, hips brushing against your abused clit while shirabu plunged into you without rhythm, impatience dripping from your sexes. "ha—hah.. fuck.. ah-!" you moan, throwing your head back on shirabu's shoulder from one particular harsh thrust. by now, semi had freed his cock from his boxers, fucking his fist in tandem with the lewd sounds coming from your hot sex and moans. the ash blonde released small groans of pleasure, getting off to your wrecked expression. you arched your back as shirabu's grip left crescent moon marks on your hips and thighs while you continued to exchange spit with kawanishi, making it feel euphoric. "look at you—hng," shirabu grunts, leaning down to suck at your neck as he slammed his girthy cock inside your tender hole. "don't you love being full? such a good— _shit_ —girl."

" _baby_ ," your lover pants with a dazed expression as he plants a gentle kiss on your jaw as if he wasn't screwing with your insides like tomorrow was nonexistent. "you're so fucking tight. does this turn you on that much? i bet it does," you squeal as they both rammed in you at the same time, contented groans and grunts in a chorus as their twitching dicks warmed through your core. "you want me to fuck you harder?"

"a-agh—fuck, yes! please taichi—please, please," you chant an endless mantra of harmonious mewls, cunt clenching down on the girthy lengths hilted inside you. it was too much. "nah, hah—you're getting way too spoiled. i should make you beg for more," kawanishi pants at shirabu whose face was scrunched up in pleasure. "what do you think, shirabu? we should ruin her more, yeah?" before shirabu could utter a reply, semi huffed from his position on the bench, hand wiping at his shorts before slipping his cock back in his underwear, bulge prominent whilst standing up to saunter over the trio. 

_"_ ruin her more? she's being such a good girl, just look at her," semi cups your chin, making you gape from your fiery focus on the two males still inside you. "so horny and so wet, yet she still wants more _."_ he continued with an amused grin. the ash blonde slips a thumb inside your mouth, prodding you to suck on it while you continued to get fucked by kawanishi and shirabu. your moans once again muffled as they started moving again; a familiar coil tightens in your abdomen as they both hit that sweet spot at the _perfect_ angle. "do you want my dick too, princess?" a muffled groan was your only response, with shirabu's grunts overpowering your stifled sighs.

"mhm-! y-yes!" saliva pooled through and dripped down the corner of your lips, the thumb you previously sucked on leaving the warm crevice of your tongue; trailing down to rub feverishly at your aching cunt. a pained moan at the stimulation escapes from you—an impending orgasm nearing. "p-please! i'm.. so, so _close-!_ " shirabu's hips snapped onto your ass harshly, burying himself further to bring you to the edge. you cry out at the pleasurable burn, feeling shirabu's cock twitch; sloppily thrusting at an eager pace while kawanishi slammed in one last time before pulling out, a hand quickly jerking off his dick before spurts of his cum splattered on the edge of your skirt and thighs. as yours were to follow, semi swiftly rips you out of their grasp, blood roaring through your eardrums from your rejected orgasm; whines leaving your mouth as the setter forces you to lie on the bench.

" _what the fuck?!_ i was so damn close!" shirabu glowers loudly, cock pulsating as he sends semi a nasty look. "i'm sure your hand can be a good substitution. i believe i've yet to have _my turn._ " you cry out at the cold air nipping at your wet sex; pussy clenching on nothing as semi kneels to be on level with your crotch, softly blowing on your sensitive folds to rile you up. kawanishi snorts at shirabu's misery, the smaller of the two barely just managing to contain himself. 

"just jack off, man. not like there's any difference when you do it in the dor-"

" _shut the fuck up!_ "

a tongue licking up a stripe on your clit diverts your attention from the two back to the male below you, a hand pinching your thigh to have your focus back on him. " _hey, look at me_. i'm the one making you feel good." he fiddles with your bundle of nerves, using two fingers to tease your entrance. his lips found their way to mark up and suck little trail marks from your inner thighs, making you shiver in sweet delight.

"s-semi-senpai, please. let me cum - i was so close," the pitiful and frantic cry that left your lips tugged a small conniving smirk on semi's face, intent on making you finish all over his face. you'd look so much prettier that way. the pinch server didn't say another word, pushing in two fingers as he sucked on your slit, lewd slurps and satisfied moans leaving his lips sent trembles of vibrations down to your core. onyx eyes trained their sole focus on your erotic expressions; the rough, fluid surface of his tongue flicked in a sensual pattern to draw the most out of your sensitive state. 

"do my fingers take you well? i bet they treat you well. look how drenched you are already with such a needy little cunt." his voice sent vibrations through your wet slit, tongue curling up and down against your hot, wet flesh. "your moans are so cute,” he gazes at you while his fingers continue to thrust in and out of your core furiously. he chuckles against your clit, turning his head to the side to eye shirabu for a moment. "impatient much?"

“i fucking hate you.” shirabu scowls. in spite of his impatience and need to get off, he quickly cups your chin, making you raise your head; gazing into lust-filled irises of honey. “do you like being eaten out? so fucking dirty, like the little slut you are,” his filthy words were laced with malice, feeling his cock twitch from how ruined you look. he bites on his lower lip, forcing two fingers inside your mouth. “ _suck,_ ”

the vibrations from semi's mouth sent pleasurable shivers throughout your body, moans muffled as you sucked on shirabu's fingers like the obedient girl you were. you turn your attention back at the copper-haired male with glossy eyes, small tears pooling on the corners from the sensitivity while letting your hand tug at semi's bleached locks; his tongue was too much. “why don’t you answer him, princess?” semi stops, edging you with a coy smile rounding the corner of his glistening lips that were coated with your essence.

“let your senpai know just how much you love his tongue,” he kisses your inner thighs, nipping lightly at the soft, mushy skin. “unless you don’t like what i do to you, i can always stop.” you squirm, mouth still preoccupied with shirabu’s fingers. tears fell freely from the corners of your eyes; the stimulation getting to your head.

“good girl,” shirabu adds another finger as he leaned in, kissing her tears, whispering. “just tell us how much you enjoy this, you don’t need to hold back,” and by reflex, he pushes his fingers further down your throat. you tried to take his fingers in as much as you could, gag reflex making you choke as even more tears welled up. "m-mhm! sh-shirabu-" muffled protests left your lips as his fingers were fiddling deep within your throat.

as much as you'd like to voice out how good they were making you feel, you were pretty preoccupied with two fingers toying with your mouth. on the other hand, your started grinding your hips against semi's face. having the setter in between your legs felt like a dream; legs locking him in place as his voice sent tremors straight to your core.

“you seem to be having a lot of fun there, love,” kawanishi chuckles from shirabu’s actions. he was kept off to the side for a while, just observing you get lost in the rapture of being in between the two setters. he licks his lips, two hands reaching up to cup your soft mounds, rolling his fingers over your hardened nipples. “ah, but i notice these cute little buds aren’t getting the attention they deserve. so neglected,” he purrs, smirking lightly from the erotic noises that spewed from your mouth left and right.

_fuck._ that was all shirabu could think, taking out his fingers from your mouth to use your saliva as some kind of lube, rubbing his dick at a rapid pace; just desperate for release. “open your mouth, **slut** ,” he commands, eyes of copper staring down at your whimpering and shaking body. small kitty licks that flicked up and down on your hardened clit had you on the edge of another orgasm. semi leaves small kisses on your lovely, soft flesh as saliva started to drip down your cunt. “do as he says, princess.” all the attention from the three men had your mind going haywire; the smell of sex lingers in the air while a dazed expression adorns your fucked out features. **it was so much.**

kawanishi's hands toying with your nipples had you quivering. semi's mouth that worked wonders on your sensitive bundle of nerves was so fucking hot. with shirabu's command, you obey. "a-ahh.. yo-you all make me feel so fuckin.. good," you drunkenly spew, words slurred from how your thoughts were filled with nothing but filth; the desperation to be stuffed full.

“mm, wakatoshi-kun? do you hear that?”

“hear what?”

“the _moans._ looks like someone’s having a lot of fun~” he echoes back, hand pushing the door open to the lockers as they’d pass by. they’ve been looking for a certain trio as practice had already started, but it appears as though they’re enjoying their frivolous sexcapades. 

“(name)-chan? my, my - i never thought you’d be _this_ dirty,” he grins, relishing the sight of how his three teammates ganged up on you. 

ushijima was more or less disinterested with what he asked, but the moment they turned the corner with the way he briskly opened the door, tendou's voice was completely blocked out from his ears as he picked up on the peculiar sounds from the end of the hall. and behold, it was you - their (name), pure and innocent, willingly spreading her legs for his teammates and letting them have their way with you.

kawanishi kept caressing your nips until he heard tendou's voice. his movement stopped abruptly, looking at their captain’s expression. he whistles and smiles teasingly "hey, captain. we're just warming up," shirabu comes from his high after a few more juts, rolling his eyes at kawanishi’s comment. his cum erupted all over your face with your mouth left ajar, swallowing the drops of his discharge. he felt his heart drop upon hearing his senior’s voices. 

“u-ushijima-senpai.. _shit -_ this is very.. inappropriate, we will stop im-” 

“there’s no need to stop,” semi interrupts him with a sly grin as he glances at his fellow batchmates. “they’ve been looking forward to a situation such as this - _especially_ wakatoshi,” he nonchalantly adds a finger inside you, keeping his eyes trained on the newcomers. 

“haven’t you been waiting for this? imagining that you’d get to fuck your junior’s girlfriend?” at this, kawanishi stares at semi and ushijima with a slightly flabbergasted expression. he certainly hadn’t expected his seniors would feel that way about his girlfriend - but it adds more to the fun, doesn’t it? at this, tendou scoffs; outwardly ignored by these bastards. he purses his lips, sauntering forward in the middle of you and semi. 

“ara ara? what’s this?” his eyes had that mischievous glint in them as he ogled your form from head to toe, cupping his chin with his hand. “have they made you cum already, (name)-chan? or do ya need _my help_ with that?” he taunts.

ushijima simply lets a displeased grunt leave his lips, crossing his arms to his chest. he moves to sit on the bench across the trio, calling out tendou before he could make any move. “satori, have the doors locked first, only then you may have your way with her.” his expression barely changed as he got the perfect view of your wrecked state.

it was so overwhelming. so much happened all at once; you couldn't even begin to fathom when ushijima and tendou even got into the locker rooms in the first place. maybe they really were being a little **too loud.**

"w-what.. since when..?" you pant, dazed and out of mind. "w-when did tendou-senpai and ushi-senpai.. even get here?" you question, kawanishi's fingers still toying with your breasts had your face flushing once you realize their captain was watching everything on display. you felt sticky - **dirty** and enraptured with every word that left semi's lips. tendou's offer was very tempting, though you felt a bit spent just from a few minutes of their fine debauchery.

“shirabu-kun~ be a good boy and lock the doors for us, will you?” tendou eyes the second year, giving a small unnerving grin at the male.

“quite the riveting predicament we got ourselves in, isn’t it?” kawanishi smirks as he pulls his fingers away from your buds, giving semi a look. 

“i don’t think ushijima-senpai has a proper view.” semi heeds his words, prompting you to sit in front of the third year situated on the bench. he coaxes you to spread your legs for him, hands dipping back inside your quivering sex, fingering you as ushijima watches _everything_.

“say something, princess. why’re you so shy all of a sudden? is shirabu’s cum in your mouth stopping you?”

shirabu is overwhelmed by _a lot_ of things. hearing his senpai request for such dirty things; face adorning a heavy tint of red as he follows tendou’s instructions. once the door was locked, he knew damn well you were all in for a treat.

he shuffles back to you, smearing more of his cum on your lips. “swallow it before answering ushijima-senpai.”

after hearing the sound of the door locking, tendou stripped off his shorts as turns his attention back to your group - grabbing you by the chin, unheeding to the words of the other three and pulling it open, to observe his kouhai's cum mixing in with her saliva. "ah-ah, kitten," his eyes looked critical, unreadable, and without warning, he spits in your mouth. "now, look at your captain in the eye and _swallow_ ,’’

with a tearful expression, you do as he says; feeling the icky mixed mush of cum and spit sliding down your throat much to tendou and shirabu's delight, making sure they watched you take in every last drop; shivering at their lust-filled eyes. the mere filthiness of the situation had your cunt throbbing and clenching at semi's fingers. being watched by all these men and having their full attention had you in awe. 

were they always this open? you were even surprised that your own boyfriend even suggested it in the first place, but you certainly weren't complaining. it just felt so surreal.

ushijima's face remained stoic, however, he's never going to deny the growing tent and bulge between his legs. his eyes never met hers, only after the mess that you were and will be. the sound of tendou spitting in your mouth earned them a grunt of approval — one that was too soft for anyone to hear. but they wouldn't fail to notice how his adam's apple would bob when she swallowed. "satori, there is one more hole of hers being ignored." 

tendou made an amused and gleeful noise escape his lips, licking them in the process before positioning himself into the mess, landing harsh slaps against your plump ass till’ the skin turned nearly as red as his hair. "(name)-chan you're sooo naughty~! you like this, don't you? so, so, _so_ , bad!" his eyes look toward shirabu and he grabs your hand. 

"but we can't be the only one's doing the work here; look at our beloved setter's cock, wanting to go again! come on, there's **absolutely no more reason** to be shy, our little slut!" while his hand massaged one of her ass cheeks, the other slipped to rub circles at her asshole.

semi let out a hoarse laugh that bristled your entire back. "she's too dirty, don't you think so, tendou? just watch how she continues to stain and wet everything around her. she _never_ fucking satiates herself," tendou grins, giving himself the time to breath as he gave the first proper thrust, cock being sucked in whole. "so t-tight," you were way too wet. he groaned, full of lust before thrusting again, not giving you any time to adjust as pained mewls and whines were echoing from your mouth.

"she’s just a cockslut, semi semi. too fucking hot.” with a hand pressed against both of their bodies, he had to admit that it was perfect to have her like that. so ruined and begging for his cock - begging for his friend's cock, but desiring their captain's cock.

"just look at you, so fucking naughty," he breaths all of your sweet scent, full of lust and desperation.

"(name)’s just a spoiled princess," he never stopped toying with your clit; curving his fingers to press against your sweet spot, making you cry out and cream over tendou’s cock. 

“f-fuck! _semi-senpai, s-shit-_!” 

"so lewd. such a naughty princess," he whispered against your neck, licking and nibbling on the bare skin presented to him.

your eyes run slowly from the captain's bright golden irises to the throbbing bulge in his pants. even with trembling legs due to overstimulation, you dare to spread them wider, showing him how your own juices mixed with the creamy hot cum of tendou.

he groans, and the noise was so primal that you _need_ more of them. you swallow everything, making an erotic sound with your own lips. it's exciting how ushijima's gaze darkens and looking at how he makes you shake so hard just with his intense gaze. at the thought, your pussy floods again.

"you two are taking too long. if any of the staff decide to check on us, we'll surely be off the team and the school," he began, voice still domineering and absolute. 

"remember, i still have yet to **_touch_** her." his eyes burned with lust, meeting yours and only yours. he wants you to shake and wail for him, having his teammates nearly break you just for him to finish the job. the other two (shirabu and kawanishi) opted to sit aside and watch as their senpais do their absolute best to turn you into their little cumslut.

being cornered by five men was so much. semi had made you cum nearly three times with his fingers alone - having yet to be touched by their captain whilst having already orgasmed against tendou’s dick. it was overbearing, yet you wanted **more.** "a-ah! p-please.. just fuck me! do whatever you want - make me cum as many times as you need to!" lewd pleas escaped your lips through the mellow walls of the room, hoping they'd reach through their hazy states and allow you to obtain the release you wanted from all of them. 

ushijima heats up even more on hearing your pleas. "do you want me to fuck you? do you _think_ that a dirty brat like you deserves my cock? **no** ," his deep voice moves directly towards you, words that make the fluids in your crotch drip even more. he arches an eyebrow at this. "raise her and put her above my thigh. _now_.”

tendou pulls out, giving semi a knowing look as he takes a hold of your waist, pulling you over to settle you down by his friend’s thigh. “careful now, wakatoshi-kun. don’t want her to pass out now~” he chides, whistling as he stepped aside to observe.

the olive haired male grunts, placing his large hands around your waist, just right above the waistband of your skirt. he doesn’t say anything as you pant and whine, choosing to roll your hips against his thigh of his own accord. “s-shit- ushi-senpai-! s-so.. sensitive,” you cry out, your sensitive bundle of nerves aching as you felt your juices rub and dampen the skin underneath - the friction making you sob from how fucking overstimulated due to your previous orgasms.

“you can handle it. didn’t you want more?” he accentuates this by jerking his leg up, harshly rubbing your folds together with his thick fingers, eliciting yet another pleasured yelp from you. the rest of the males in the room let out small snickers and chuckles from how downright cute you acted, being so cheeky.

“p-please! I-i- _ahh-!”_ you couldn’t speak properly, drunken whines while fat tears dripped from your face from how overwhelmingly stimulated your sex was. it was already _more_ than enough, feeling his bulge poke at your knee from how you rocked yourself on his thigh.

your hands gripped tightly on his jacket, begging him to make you cum over his thighs - just wanting to finish your high. upon rolling your hips violently on his thigh, you failed to notice how the bell chimed from outside, signaling the end of the day.

each male shared a knowing look, one sauntering forward.

  
  
“ _what’s the rush? we’ll have plenty of fun after practice~_ ”

  
  
  
  



End file.
